Star fall
by noemie dubois
Summary: Like always these characters don't belong to me! Many thanks to Jill for looking over this fic for me!


_Like always these characters don't belong to me! Many thanks to Jill for looking over this fic for me!_

Star Fall

Ceniana

"EVVVVVVVVVVVVE! JONAHHHHH!" Fran rolled her eyes waiting by the door. The two twins came slowly down the stairs giggling. "Oy, you two we are going to be late today!"

"Mama doesn't doctors give shots!" Eve looked up into her mother's smiling face.

"Stop trying to scare your brother." Fran held onto the door letting out a soft nasal grumble. Maxwell and C.C. had been in New York for three days. Niles of course had to go with Maxwell leaving her alone with Grace, and the twins along with the driver Mac, and his wife Janet.

"Well hello, Mister Jonah." Mac leaned down giving the little boy a bow as he held opened the door.

"Mac ya going to the game tomorrow?" Jonah held onto his cap and Mac nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it, sir." Mac smirked as Eve came out holding her teddy bear. "Miss Eve? Is your mother coming?"

"She's coming." The little girl climbed into the limo letting out a giggle as they both turned on cartoons.

Fran let out a sigh walking out into the California morning. "Oy! I'm sorry Mac." Fran reached out Mac's arm. "Things have been crazy since Maxwell has been gone."

"Well it could be worse." Mac let out a chuckle holding open the door. "Janet and I have been dealing with Emily lately."

"Oy… She can spend the night with us if you like?" Fran smiled and slid inside the limo.

"Emily's coming to spend the night with us?" Eve's face was bright and cheerful. "Mama is something wrong?" It quickly faded as she noticed Fran rubbing her head.

"I'm fine." Fran grumbled quietly. "Oy who is going to the doctor today you or me?"

"When is daddy coming home?" Jonah passed his sister a note smiling.

"Tomorrow." Fran shook her head. "Oy you two."

"Mama maybe you should go to the doctor." Eve narrowed her eyes. "He needs to give you a shot." 

"Stop being such a yenta." Fran reached out playing with her young daughter's hair. "I'm fine and it's just a cold."

"I don't understand why we can't just settle this and go home." C.C. rolled her eyes watching the show. "We should just shut the damn thing down and head back."

"Come on, C.C." Maxwell let out a huge groan, and Niles chuckled quietly. "Well old boy do you have something to add?"

"I'm sorry…I forgot her muzzle." Niles smirked as Maxwell let out a groan.

"Tim's running of the show has been nothing, but a pain in the ass." C.C. rolled her eyes. "I know…He's made us money."

"The twins have a t-ball game tomorrow, and frankly I would like to just settle this matter." Maxwell closed the folder handing it back to C.C. "Let's just have 'The Widower' run for another year."

"I agree." Maxwell signed the contract letting out a groan. "Bloody hell… the twins had a doctor's appointment today."

"They aren't the ones that need to see a doctor." Niles grumbled quietly as Maxwell tilted his head.

"What was that, old boy?" Maxwell lifted up his head eyeing his butler.

"Mrs. Sheffield was still under the weather when we left yesterday." Niles could no longer bite his tongue. "I think the twins aren't the one's that need to see the doctor."

Maxwell shifted uneasy looking into his friend's eyes. "She was looking rather pale yesterday."

"Pale? I've seen a white rabbit have more color." C.C. shook her head.

"Caca…" Niles narrowed his eyes towards his grumbling wife.

Maxwell let out a grumble hearing his cell phone go off. "Maxwell Sheffield here?"

"Hello daddy!" Maggie's chipper voice filled his ears. "I hope you haven't forgotten our dinner date."

Maxwell looked down at his watch as C.C. and Niles quietly exited the room. "No of course not sweetheart."

"Is something wrong?" Maggie could hear the dread in her father's voice. "You're voice has that high pinch tone to it."

Maxwell was fighting a strange urge to hop on a plane. "Nothing's wrong sweetheart, and I'm counting down the moments." Maxwell soon hung up the phone letting out a soft sigh. He pulled out his wallet looking Fran's picture. She had changed since their trip to west coast. She no longer had the curly black hair, but straight. Her eyes still had that magical sparkle that he remembered from that first moment she had walked in his front door. Maxwell smiled looking down at his ringing cell phone again.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Thinking about me?" Fran's voice was light and her tone teasing.

"Of course." Maxwell groaned wondering about his wife's talent of being able to read his thoughts thousands of miles away. "How are the twins today?"

"My babies are growing up! Jonah was really good this time. Oy! You should have seen him." Fran curled up on their bed.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, Max." Fran let out a whimper. "I'm just missing you."

"Mrs. Sheffield you look awful!" Janet walked up feeling Fran's forehead. "Haven't you made an doctor's appointment yet?" She handed Fran a cup of coffee as Emily offered Fran a quiet smile.

"Oy… I have one later today. Hello sweetie." She reached over as Emily nodded. "Maxwell, C.C. and Niles are supposed to be home today."

"Daddy is supposed with us to zoo tomorrow!" Emily mumbled quietly. Emily Butler was only a year younger than Eve and Jonah. "I wanted to go to school today too!"

"Jonah would have gladly stayed home with you." Janet placed a small plate before Fran. "I'm sorry it's not more… I'm no Niles."

"Niles is barely…Niles these days." Fran let out a chuckle rubbing her head. "Oy Vey."

"Aunt Fran?" Emily reached out with her little hand.

"Don't get so close, sweetie." Fran smiled removing her hand quickly. "I just don't want you to get sick before your daddy and mommy come home."

"You have that party to attend to next week." Janet narrowed her eyes towards Fran smiling. "It would help if you went to the doctor."

Fran let out a nasal groan that caused little Emily to cover her ears. "Oy!"

"Mama says she can hear you all the way from New York with that voice." The little girl flashed Fran with a playful smile.

Fran stood up with a huge smile on her face. "Mac, waiting outside for me?"

"With bells and whistles." Janet let out a chuckle as Fran left. "You are going to be in huge trouble when your mummy gets home!"

"Mama says me name is trouble." Emily flashed a huge grin as Janet put away the dishes.

"Mac, are you and Janet plotting against me?" Fran put her hands on her hips eyeing the limo driver.

"Well plotting…Planning…Niles gave me the number when I called him last night." Mac displayed a huge smile as he opened the limo door. "If we leave now maybe you'll be done in time to pick up your kids from school."

"Next week is hugely important to Maxwell and C.C." Fran let out a grumble. "You think Janet would want to shop with me tomorrow?"

"Are the twins coming?" Mac let out a chuckle as Fran rolled her eyes. "No seriously Fran I don't understand how you do it."

"What?"

"What was your temperature last night?" Mac narrowed his eyes in the mirror.

"Next question." Fran shook her head as Mac started up the limo.

"That's what I thought." Mac let out a chuckle as he pulled out of the driveway and into traffic.

"Another bloody delay." Maxwell pulled out his cell phone pacing up and down. "Hello Fran?" Maxwell let out a groan. "Hello?"

 _'This is Fran Sheffield, I'm not available to answer your call but leave your name and number darling!'_ Maxwell managed a smile listening to her voice mail message.

"It's going to be another hour, darling." Maxwell looked at his watch. "I miss you."

"She still not answering?" Niles watched as Maxwell paced up and down. "Sir, you might as well sit down and relax."

"Where is, C.C.?" Maxwell let out a groan and Niles chuckled.

"You really have to ask that? There's a bar here somewhere!" Niles flashed a smile as Maxwell buried his head in his hands. "What's wrong, sir?" Niles touched his old friend's shoulder.

"I should have never felt." Maxwell felt his stomach twist into knots. "I have this awful feeling, old boy."

"Sir…" Niles shook his head. "She just had a cold…It's normal the twins and Emily had that same cold weeks earlier."

"I just have this feeling." Maxwell shook his head slowly. "I shouldn't have cancelled on Maggie."

Niles let out a soft chuckle. "She will understand."

"I'm not sure… if I understand my strange desire to rush home." Maxwell tapped his foot looking down at the floor.

Fran eyed the sign. "Oy… no cell phones?" She turned her phone off and let out a nasal snarl sitting next to a man who was clearly talking on his cell phone. "Oy, can't you read?"

"I'm talking to my lawyer." The man glared at her.

"Must be over the fact you can't read." Fran mumbled pulling out a magazine.

"Fran Sheffield?" The nurse stepped out carrying a file.

"I bet if you turned off the cell phone you would have gotten in faster." Fran let out a nasal snicker as she walked towards the nurse.

"How are you feeling?" The male nurse smiled as Fran hopped on the table. He reached out feeling her neck.

"You keep that up and my husband is going to start to get jealous." Fran giggled as the nurse let out a chuckle checking her vital signs. "Oy something wrong?"

"The doctor will be with you shortly." He quickly made an exit and Fran groaned.

"Oy, it's getting were a girl can't tease a nurse anymore." Fran shivered and let out a small cough.

"Hello, Fran!" The woman walked in with a huge smile on her face. "How are you?"

"Well Oy…" Fran let out another soft cough. "The twins gave me their latest cold, Doctor Samuel." She let out a nasal laugh but noticed the woman's face. "What has it been a bad day today?"

"I'm going to run a few test just in case."

"Ermmm…why?" Fran blinked as the doctor was writing a few things down in her chart. "What's wrong it's just a cold."

"Your third one in nine weeks?" The doctor shook her head. "I'm just going to run a few tests."

"Tests?" Fran felt the blood pounding in her ears. "I…I can't stay for tests…" Fran stood up and with a gentle hand the doctor forced her to sit back down.

"Something is going on here." The doctor tapped at the chart again. "Fran… don't make me call Niles or Maxwell."

"They are both out of town." Fran felt her body shiver. "Am I going to be able to pick up my kids? How quick are these 'tests'?"

"Do you really think stars fall to the ground like that?" Eve's eyes looked full of terror.

"Only birds fall to the ground, Eve." Jonah shook his head. "This stuff is stupid."

"Eve? Jonah Sheffield? How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet?" The teacher let out a sigh. "Tonight class there is the annual cosmic shower."

"You mean it's going to rain tonight?" A young child called out causing the class to laugh.

"If it rains stars, does that mean we won't get our wish?" A red headed girl tossed her hair around letting out a giggle.

The teacher glanced up at the clock letting out a groan as the bell rang out signaling the end of class. "Eve… Jonah…" She leaned on her desk, as the two small children stood still, glancing up at their disappointed teacher.

"We…." Eve started up as the teacher raised her hand.

"I know that the two of you are gifted, but…. Both of you…" She shook her head as Janet stepped in the classroom with young Emily.

"Pardon me…" Janet stepped forward. "I need the two little trouble makers to come with me." Janet let out a long sigh as the teacher opened her mouth and quickly shut it.

"Something wrong?" Jonah glanced at Emily and back up at Janet. "Mommy was supposed to pick us up today."

"She's running late." Janet knelt down to look into Eve and Jonah's faces. "She called and asked Emily and I to pick you up."

Jonah let out a grumble pulling on the young girl's arm as they followed Janet. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Emily put her thumb in her mouth and Eve reached out to pull it out.

"You look like a baby!" Eve snickered as Emily stuck out her tongue.

"I am a baby!"

Janet let out a sigh pulling out her cell phone. "Mac? What's going on?"

"I don't know she hasn't come out of the office yet." Mac glanced down at his watch. "I have to pick up Mister Sheffield in an hour." Mac let out a groan. "Janet I don't suppose you and the kids?"

"It will be a crowded car, but we'll handle things." Janet smiled loading up her van. "Let me know what the he…ck is going on."

Mac let out a long sigh looking at the office building. "Another ten minutes and I'm going up there."

Fran let out a huge sigh sitting in the chair. "So can I go now?"

"I rushed the test… Fran… I need you to check in…." The doctor's eyes were full of dread. "I … ran a few tests… "

"Oy, would you spit it out!" Fran grasped the chair letting out a sigh. "Please…"

"Your spleen is enlarged… Your headaches, and high fever are all signs of it. So I ran a few blood tests while holding you here… I need to do one last test to be really sure… but you show signs of Leukemia."

"What?"

"I need you to check in the hospital over night please just to be sure." The doctor quickly stood up touching Fran's shoulder.

"I… I have… to go." Fran let out a nasal whimper… "I have my twins just now waiting for me… A husband who is in New York…My Ma, Daddy… Nadine… are in New York…"

"Fran…" The doctor did her best to put some tenderness in her voice. "This is serious… please… You have to check in."

"Janet?" Maxwell, Niles and C.C. stood in their tracks as the young children came running towards their parents.

"Dad, dad! I think the doctor ate mummy!" Eve reached out taking Maxwell's right leg as Jonah lacked onto the left.

"I told her doctor's don't eat people." Jonah let out a worried whimper as Maxwell bent down to hug each of the twins in turn.

"Janet where is Mrs. Sheffield?" Niles picked up Emily in his arms and Emily rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on… I brought the van." Janet flashed a playful smile as Maxwell lowered Eve and Jonah to the ground. The pair quickly joined Emily on the ground as Niles ran to keep up with the children.

"Janet?" Maxwell looked towards the housekeeper. "What's going on?"

"I don't know… Mac hasn't called." Janet felt her own heart starting to pound. "Fran didn't touch any dinner last night, and barely had anything for breakfast this morning."

"Nothing?" C.C. answered her jaw dropping. "Fran can eat anyone under the table."

"Not lately." Maxwell groaned looking at his watch.

"Mac and I went over a few things with Niles before you left… We all agreed to force her." Janet looked away from Maxwell's dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Mister Sheffield we should have waiting for your return."

Maxwell pulled out his cell phone again. "Mac?" He held onto his chest finally getting his limo driver. "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Take the children home first…" Mac's voice was full of gloom. "Take this address down if you can, sir."

Maxwell shivered as C.C. let out a soft gasp. "What's wrong?" Jonah hopped up in the back seat as Niles put away their suitcases. "Is mummy okay?"

"I'm just going to pick her up." Maxwell handed the piece of paper and Niles read it.

'I know this address.' Niles's mind raced and he glanced towards C.C. who nodded. 'What the hell is going on?' "How about we serve pizza tonight for dinner." Niles reached down tickling Emily and then Eve.

"Can we get extra cheese?" Jonah's mind was now distracted from the subject of his mother.

Fran let out a nasal sigh looking up at the ceiling. "Oy… I find my Prince.. Have my angels and now this." She turned her head and noticed Mac waiting outside. They had started the last series of test checking… for the… 'C' word. She glanced as Mac came in wearing a mask and hospital scrubs. "I'm radioactive or something?"

"They just want to make sure your entertained, Mrs. Sheffield." He took Fran's hand and smiled. "Mister Sheffield is on his way."

"I…." Fran blinked looking away from Mac. "I'm dying?" Fran felt her moment of doubt starting to cloud her judgment.

"Bah!" Mac's smile grew. "You just needed some attention from that husband of yours." He glanced downward and Fran let out a nasal whimper.

"This…how did this happen?"

"Aren't you the one always telling me that life happens when you least expect it?" Mac let out a chuckle. "Don't you think Janet will love the scrubs?"

"You can play naughty doctor." Fran let out a nasal laugh and looked up. "Maxwell!" Her first reaction was to jump up and rush into his arms, but Mac kept her still.

"She looks so pale." Maxwell looked down putting on the gloves as a nurse handed him a mask. He fought the images of Sarah lying in the bed after her car accident. The color drained from her face and the beeps of monitors. Her red hair spilling out on the white sheets as the machines pumped air into her body.

"Mister Sheffield?" Fran's doctor walked up trying to put on a friendly smile.

"What's going on?" Maxwell blinked as he slipped on his mask.

"Go on in and I'll talk to you and Fran in a moment." She smiled washing her hands and putting on the scrubs.

"Max?" Fran glanced up as he walked in the door wearing the same outfit that Mac had been forced to put on. "The kids?"

"Fine…they're fine darling. Having pizza even as we speak." Maxwell pulled up a chair and Mac quietly left the room.

"Is giving me a bloody heart attack your way of paying me back for the 'thing'." Maxwell let out a laugh watching her smile.

"Now that's a thought." Fran let out a nasal purr and for a few moments she was in heaven.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor walked in and Maxwell gazed up into her eyes.

"Like I have the flu." Fran narrowed her eyes. "It's not good isn't it?" She reached out taking Maxwell's hand.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" The doctor's voice was soft and tender.

"Oy, can ya just get to the point?" Fran let out a groan. "I feel like I'm radioactive with everyone forced to wear masks around me. I want to go home see my children and just."

The doctor raised her hand. "It's cancer."

Maxwell closed her eyes for just a moment.

 _'She's not going to make it, Maxwell.' Sarah's doctor reached out touching Maxwell's shoulder. 'Her injuries are too….'_

 _"Don't say it…" Maxwell mumbles quietly to himself pushing the doctor's hand off his shoulder._

Maxwell quickly snapped back into the present. "What now?" He held onto Fran tight who just let out a soft whimper of fear. "What can we do?"

"We caught this early." The doctor smiled as Fran quietly nodded. "She's not showing all the signs yet, but we can get started with intense treatment."

"Am I going to die?" Fran narrowed her eyes and Maxwell felt like the question was an arrow towards his heart. "Tell me the truth now."

"I'm scheduling you a round a chemo." The doctor sat down Fran's folder. "I think we can get it under control, but the major problem is your temperature is still to high."

"Oy vey you're soooooooo not answering the question." Fran narrowed her eyes. "Am I going to die?"

"Darling I …" Maxwell felt his body shiver as Fran glared at him.

"Cancer is a tricky monster." The doctor shook her head. "We will down the road need a bone marrow donor, but I honestly don't think your going to die."

He felt her body go limp as Fran reached out burring her face in Maxwell's strong shoulder. "It's okay…" Maxwell mumbled quietly in Fran's ear.

"Your sibling will be our best bet when the time comes." The doctor smiled. "Maxwell when you have a moment?"

Maxwell looked down into her eyes. "See…Things will work out." His hand touched her cheek. "This isn't the homecoming I was expecting."

"Well I do have something silk and lacey waiting for you at home." Fran managed to put a teasing tone in her voice.

"I just hope you keep that in mind." Maxwell smiled standing up.

"I want to see the kids." Fran was on the edge of tears. "Please Maxwell? GOD! OY! What am I going to tell Ma and Daddy?"

"I'll talk with the doctor. I'll speak with your parents tonight" Maxwell walked towards the door. "Save my seat!"

"Hurry…" Fran watched as Maxwell walked out of the room.

"What aren't you telling her doctor?" Maxwell pulled off the scrubs and the doctor took his arm.

"She's going to need a transplant down the road… Chemo might help, but I don't see anyway around a transplant." The doctor was grim face. "I would like to go ahead as soon as possible and send her sister into her doctor to be tested."

"After Nadine's tested how soon can she have it?"

"We aren't at that point yet… I would just feel safer to know Fran had a donor ready and willing." The doctor shook her head slowly.

"If Nadine isn't a match?" Maxwell felt his stomach twist and read something in the doctor's eyes.

"The twins are less likely to be a match." The doctor shook her head. "We would test them naturally, but Fran's best bet is that Nadine matches."

"Grandma's coming!" Eve ran around letting out a cheerful giggle as Jonah groaned hiding his cheeks. "What?" She turned towards her groaning brother and Gracie let out a laugh.

"He's just trying to save his cheeks." Gracie put of a display of good cheer as Janet shook her head. "Morty and Sylvia should be on the next plane."

"Aunt Nadine coming?" Jonah's face was twisted in deep though.

"No…" Janet shared a worried look with Grace. "She's not coming."

"My babies!" Sylvia's voice rang out in the crowd causing Jonah to hide behind Grace. "Eve! You poor darling!"

"The boy can't breathe." Morty reach over as Grace gave him a polite hug. He gave a glance at the children handing Grace a few dollars. "Here go get the kids an ice cream."

"I want chocolate!" Jonah raced off with Eve not to far behind.

"How is Frannie?" Morty turned his head towards Janet who let out a long sad sigh. "Is she feeling any better?"

"When can we see her?" Sylvia's voice sounded even more 'nasal'.

"Not in front of the twins." Morty mumbled as the children came back with ice cream in hand.

"Are you two ready to go?" Janet leaned down and was relieved to have escaped the 'Fine's' questions for now. "What's that look for, Jonah?"

"Nothing…" The little boy glanced up towards his Grandfather and back towards his Grandmother as they walked towards the waiting limo he pulled on his older sister's hand. "Gracie?"

"What is it?" Gracie slowed down and picked up the boy.

"What's going on?" Jonah's voice was in a low whisper. "Would you tell me please? Soon?" The little boy's eyes grew wide as Gracie nodded.

"We'll talk tonight." Grace whispered as Jonah hugged her neck.

"Grace?" Janet looked back at the two trailing Sheffield children.

"We're coming." Grace put her little brother down and smiled.

Maxwell paced up and down in the waiting room trying to get himself under control. "Neither of the twins are a match… Nadine isn't a match…" He lowered himself in the chair trying to come to terms with what he was saying.

"Sir…" Niles smiled. "A way will be found…. Besides that woman didn't wait five years…"

Maxwell let out a groan looking at his watch. "When are they going to get done with these tests?"

"I cleared everything with the doctor…for at least tonight." Niles held out a bag for Maxwell. "Everything you requested is ready."

"Maybe…" Maxwell looked around with doubts in his eyes, and Niles shook his head.

"You need this sir, and she needs this." Niles let out a long sigh as he noticed Sylvia and Morty Fine coming in the door. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived, sir." Niles flashed a smile as Sylvia ran up hugging Maxwell.

"How is she?" Morty took his wife's hand as they both sat down.

"She had a rough night last night." Maxwell ran a hand in his salt and pepper hair letting out a deep breath. "They can't seem to get her blasted fever down." He shook his head looking at his hand. "Thank you both for coming."

"Where else would we be?" Sylvia gave Niles a look.

"All Frannie's cousins have been tested." Morty gave a grim look. "I even called the ones in Israel." He glanced towards Sylvia who shook her head quietly.

Niles watched the pair from a distance. He had the strange feeling that they were holding something back from his employer.

"We aren't at that point yet." Maxwell let out a sigh.

"How much do the twins know?" Morty narrowed his eyes watching his son in-law's face sink. "You need to talk to them, Maxwell."

"I know they are wise beyond their years." Maxwell let out the breath he was holding. "I just don't want to frighten them."

Fran tired to close her eyes again letting out a soft nasal whimper. "My eyes are shut Maxwell…Oy what are you doing?" She wiggled in her bed as she was tempted to open her eyes.

"Keep them closed, Fran." Maxwell chuckled and he turned back on the light.

"Can I open them yet?" Fran shifted as Maxwell let out a chuckle.

"You can open them." Maxwell smiled as Fran's eyes grew wide. He was dressed in a black tux and smiled as he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me, Mrs. Sheffield?" He helped her up carefully and Fran finally heard the soft music playing in the background.

 _'You must remember this_

 _A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by '_

"How did you? I'm …" Fran blinked as Maxwell kissed her lips tenderly. She noticed the silver tray sitting to the side. "How did you do this all Maxwell?"

"Wasn't bloody easy…they have to give me all sorts of test to make sure I wouldn't give you any germs. " Maxwell's face broke out into a small frown. "I just wanted to give you one night…just one night…"

"You're making me feel light headed." Fran blushed and then reached out touching his chin. "I'm okay."

' _And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by '_

"I…" Maxwell felt his lower lip tremble but then Fran pressed a soft kiss on his neck. "I don't think a woman in your condition should…"

"Should tease my husband?" Fran let out a giggle as Maxwell's tried to keep the back of her hospital gown closed. "Hold on a moment!" Fran moved away form him shutting the window.

"Fran…" Maxwell's jaw dropped. He felt like a schoolboy taking a girl into the back room.

"You are awfully cute when you blush." She reached out now pulling his body towards hers. "I hope Niles fixed all my favorites…because you're going to need your strength."

Maxwell reached up feeling her still warm forehead, and Fran lowered his hand placing it on her heart.

"I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." Fran let out a playful giggle right before dropping her hospital gown to the floor.

"Sylvia…You might not have a choice." Morty's face was dark. "The chances…"

"Morty… I just don't know where to start." Sylvia let out a nasal whimper as Gracie stood in the doorway. The Fines glanced up towards their adopted granddaughter. "I'm sorry sweet heart we didn't see you there."

"What's going on?" Grace glanced back from Morty towards Sylvia. "You both have been on edge since coming here."

"Well … no duh…" Sylvia rolled her eyes at Grace reaching up to hug the teenager. "We are just considered that's all."

"Considered." Morty grumbled shaking his head. He wondered how long his wife would avoid this subject.

Mean While…...

"I think you should do it." Hope Star looked down at her grumbling mother. "Daddy wanted you to… He already started looking into the paper trail before…" The young woman bit her lower lip.

Kathleen Star shook her head. She had strawberry blonde hair and soft eyes… not unlike someone else. "Are you just here to start trouble or to cause trouble?" The woman flashed a smile as Hope handed her the folder.

"Well starting trouble is always fun, but don't tell Mark or uncle Stephen." Hope winked pulling out a small piece of paper. "It's been three years…anyway I didn't know you were Jewish."

"Your father found that rather cute." She shook her head looking at the documents. "I can't shake this feeling."

"What ma?" Hope took the folder.

"Your brothers would have a field day for what I'm about to say…" Kathleen titled her head towards Hope. "I have a gut feeling… I have to follow this path again."

"Want me to handle it?" Hope stood up smiling.

"If you don't mind? I have a company to run."

"I want to see her." Eve's face trembled looking up into her elder sister's eyes. "They aren't telling us everything."

"I know you two have a rather high IQ…" Grace let out a sigh putting each hand on her brother and sister's head. "But we still carry germs."

"That could make mummy sicker!" Jonah nodded as Eve let out nasal whimper. "What were grandma and grandpa fighting about?"

Grace let out a groan. "They normally discuss things really… REALLY loudly." Grace smiled recalling the many times Sylvia would bellow at Morty. "I didn't hear everything."

"It was something about telling daddy." Jonah looked towards his twin who nodded. "Are we ever going to see daddy again either?"

Grace felt her blood run cold. "What…what do you mean?"

"Well the hospital has mummy and daddy hasn't come home once!" Eve played with her small hands. "So we lost mummy and daddy?"

"No…" Grace felt her heart pound. "I'll see to it."

"Your color is looking better." Maxwell reached out touching her cheek. "How are you feeling?" Maxwell's was feeling rather guilty about the events of a few hours ago.

"You're the best medicine for any cold." Fran let out a giggle. "How did you keep the nurses away for this long?"

"Let's just say being rich has advantages." Maxwell sighed buttoning back up his shirt. "I… Did I…"

"I'm not going to break, Maxwell." Fran shook her head.

"Nadine's test came back…" He had been avoiding telling her this.

"And?" Fran steeled herself for the news. "What do we do next?"

Maxwell's face twisted in pain. "You know?"

"Please! Nadine and I might be sisters, but we are like oil and water." Fran let out a nasal laugh towards Maxwell. "We go together, but we don't mix."

"Your cousins are being tested." Maxwell sighed shaking his head. "Niles thinks your parents are holding something back."

"Ma? Holding something back?" Fran rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Fran…The chances of a donor are…" Maxwell couldn't face it feeling his heart pound. "Fran?"

"It will work out." Fran glanced up. "I have…faith that things will work out, Maxwell." She closed her eyes as Maxwell's hand touched her cheek. "Wha?" She looked up into his smiling face.

"I think your fever is down."

"See you are the best medicine." She playfully pulled on his shirt. "I could use another." She used a really awful British accent causing Maxwell to break out into a soft chuckle.

"I have to leave you for just an hour, darling." He reached out kissing her hands.

"Max…" Fran's voice was soft. "The twins? Grace? B? Maggie?" Fran's mind started to turn remembering that they had a family outside this hospital room.

"I'll check in on Grace and the twins." Maxwell nodded letting out a sigh. "I don't want to leave you, but you are looking better."

Fran felt her heart pounding as Maxwell opened the door. "I love you and let the kids know…"

"I will." Maxwell stood by the doorway for just a moment his heart unwilling to let him leave her.

Fran sat back in the bed, letting out a groan as the world started to spin again. "Nurse?" She hit the button. "Can I see my doctor soon?"

He knew he looked unshaven but Gracie's gasp made him shudder. "I'm only going to be here for a few hours sweetheart." He was running upstairs as his teenage daughter followed at his kneels.

"When can I see her?" Gracie's voice was faint as her father rushed into the bathroom starting to shave his face. "The twins want to see her."

"Shouldn't you be a school?" Maxwell looked at his watched. "NILES?"

"Dad… He's at the hospital watching Fran." Grace reached out touching his hand. "When can we see her?"

"I'm not sure darling… They are limiting her contact." Maxwell frowned as Grace lowered her eyes. "She sends you her love… I have to contact your brother and sister later tonight." He groaned trying to shave his face.

"I'll do it if you wait around for Sylvia to comeback with Eve and Jonah." Grace narrowed her eyes. "They miss you! I miss you!"

Maxwell let out a groan tilting her head towards Grace. "I know."

"They might have a high IQ but they are still children." Grace shook her head. "Can you stay just for an hour?"

"An hour…" Maxwell melted looking into his daughter's eyes. "What else has been troubling you?"

"I think something is going on with Morty and Sylvia."

"With Fran… being sick… I have no doubt they are stressed." Maxwell lowered his eyes recalling the phone call he had to place to Morty and Sylvia Fine.

"Dad, I would ask Fran to talk with them… heck even Niles! But with both of you in the hospital… Miss Babcock is getting grumpy and Emily whimpers around the twins."

Maxwell let out a groan. He had barely had anytime to set down for five moments. He wanted to crawl up on his bed and pull the covers over his head. "I'll send Niles home tonight."

"Maxwell?" Morty was in his doorway as Grace smiled turning around and then walking out.

"Morty…I'm sorry…About this morning." Maxwell blushed letting out a sigh. "Fran and I were…just…"

"You don't have to draw me a diagram." Morty let out a worried chuckle and let out a deep sigh. "I need to talk to you about something…"

Maxwell quickly cleaned his face and turned to face his father in-law. He watched as Morty Fine's lip started to tremble. "What is it?"

"Syl has another child… a daughter." Morty watched as Maxwell's eyes grew wide. "She's two years older than Nadine. She had…."

Maxwell lifted up his hand and stared into his face. "Who…"

"Who is that father? My cousin." Morty shook his head. "I didn't know about this until after Frannie was born." Morty reached up straightening his hair. "My cousin… Jacob had passed away in a car accident… She told me about her school girl crush on him and well."

"That doesn't matter!" Maxwell felt his heart pound. 'Someone is out there…someone who…' Maxwell rubbed his chin. "Has Sylvia ever tried to..."

"No…" Morty shook his head. "She's never tried to find her daughter."

"I need more information…I need anything you can give me." Maxwell was now tugging at Morty's arm. "A name, place of birth…Anything that might lead to finding her."

"The information I have is…"

"The information I have is fairly weak." Hope let out a groan eyeing her mother. "I can't believe you just stopped looking."

Kathleen shook her head. "Your brothers kept me busy." She leaned back in her chair letting out a sigh. "If I could only SLEEP!" 

"Are you having that strange nightmare again?" Hope reached out touching her mother's hand. "What was that name again? Buba Sofie?"

"I think." Kathleen shook her head letting out another sigh.

"Well I do have one thing to go on…Can I borrow the company jet?" Hope smiled as Kathleen smirked back at her daughter. "Uncle Stephen won't mind besides it will leave you two…"

"Hope…" Kathleen groaned shaking her head.

"Okay I'll stay out of it." Hope winked as Kathleen picked up the phone. "I'm off to New York City!"

"Just stay out of trouble." The woman shook her head watching her adult daughter walk out of her office.

"What's troubling you Kate?" Stephen Star walked into Kathleen's office with a huge frown on his face. "I heard you last night whimpering."

"Michael and Mark heard me too." Kathleen let out a snicker reading the reports on her desk. She reached over looking at the picture of her family on her desk. "I just wish I knew who this bubba Sofie is." Kathleen closed her eyes trying to will herself a few more hours sleep.

"Hope's should be in New York this afternoon." Stephen let out a sigh looking at his sister in-law. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. "Kate…"

"I know she'll be alright." Kathleen's lower lip trembled for just a moment. "This family and planes…"

"I know… " Stephen reached over touching her shoulder. He wanted to do so much more. "Hope is like her mother… She'll come back with a few shopping bags and a few stories. She might even come back with the answers you and Eric were searching for."

"Oy…" Kathleen shook her head.

"Oy?" Stephen let out a soft laugh as Kathleen blushed. "Where did that come from?"

"From a dream."

"Her temperature is rising." The doctor narrowed her eyes towards a worried Maxwell. "It's going to be tricky."

Maxwell turned around looking in the closed room. He wasn't even sure what day it was anymore. He had locked himself away from the outside world to remain by Fran's side. The ringing of his cell phone broke his train of thought. "Hold on." Maxwell answered it and turned back towards the doctor. "Do anything you can for her…Please…Buy us some time."

"The med…"

"I don't bloody care…" Maxwell groaned and then looked into the doctor's face. "I'm sorry… this woman… is my life… please." He reached out touching her hand.

"Sir?" Niles felt his lower lip trembling as Maxwell let out a grumble in the cell phone.

"This better be some good news old boy." Maxwell rubbed his unshaved chin remembering the last time Fran was awake she had ordered him to shave.

"You do realize today is Halloween?" Niles looked back towards the giggling children. "I was hoping you might put in an appearance at home."

"I know old boy." Maxwell shook his head. "Any word from Nadine?"

"None sir… she has failed to find the name of that lawyer." Niles let out a grumbling shocked for the first time that the Fine's didn't use a close family connection to cover the adoption.

"Niles…" Maxwell felt a pain of guilt as something came to mind.

"C.C. and I leave for New York come tomorrow, sir." Niles let out a happy sigh.

"Thanks old man." Maxwell leaned against the wall feeling his whole body growing weak. "I would feel better if…"

"I know…" Niles let out a soft chuckle. "Please stop by tonight… I know Mrs. Sheffield would demand it.. And you have yet to see Master Brighton."

Maxwell turned feeling Maggie's hand on his shoulder. "I will old man… In a few hours." Maxwell quickly pocketed his cell smiling at his eldest child. "Hello sweetheart."

"Daddy…" Maggie reached up holding him tightly. "Michael will be here in a few days…" She watched as Maxwell slid down onto a chair. "Have you eaten anything?"

"You know…" Maxwell mumbled quietly. "Five years I wasted five years…"

"Daddy?" Maggie reached out touching her father's hand. "You know Fran wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over that."

"Yeah she would." Maxwell managed a playful smile looking into Maggie's eyes. "Did Niles tell you about."

"Sylvia having another child?" Maggie managed a playful smile. "I wonder if the woman knows what she's in for when we find her."

"A lot of long evenings." Maxwell's eyes glanced up as the doctors stood over Fran. "Hold on… just hold on…"

Fran blinked letting out a soft cough as someone handed her a drink. "Maxwell?" She mumbled in her nasal voice.

"It's me, Fran." Brighton smiled pulling down his mask and Fran lifted her hand up to touch the young man's face. "I know… I need a shave."

"Oy…" Fran let out a giggle. "Did your father go home?"

"He went off to help the twins with trick or treating." Brighton sat down in a chair moving in closer. "They can't start your chemo treatments until they bring down your fever."

"I want to see the kids." Fran mumbled and noticed Brighton's face.

Brighton felt his cheeks blush as Fran gave him the soft wounded look. "Dad says you've been asking for them."

"Tired…" Fran closed her eyes letting out a nasal whimper. "I'm sorry sweetie."

* _'Now sweetheart it isn't proper for you…' Maxwell groan as Fran let out a nasal giggle. 'Fran!'*_

 _*'OY! Come on if I have to listen to the love birds down the hall every five minutes.' Fran rolled back over holding her pregnant belly. 'You don't think I'm sexy anymore because I'm a whale!'*_

*' _You are the still the same woman.. That walked in that door years ago.' Maxwell pulled her close putting a hand on her belly. 'You still have that same glow!'*_

 _*'What glow is that, Mister Sheffield?' Fran let out a nasal purr and a bright smile. *_

 _*' The same glow you had that first night wearing that red dress… You take my breath away.' Maxwell reached out touching her cheek.*_

"Sir?" Niles pushed on Maxwell's shoulder letting out a soft sigh. "Sorry to wake you." Niles felt guilty and Maxwell stood up.

"No it's perfectly alright old man." Maxwell stood up as Niles handed over the costume. "Are they ready?" Maxwell tried to hide his faint chuckle looking at Niles in a clown outfit.

"C.C. is getting them ready." Niles let out a snarl. "You can say it, sir."

"Say what old man?" Maxwell shook his head reaching out to squeeze Niles's noise and it let out a honking noise. "You make a wonderful clown." Maxwell put on the last of his pirate costume.

"It's Babcock's idea of a joke." Niles mumbled and walked outside into the hallway.

"Maxwell Sheffield?" Maxwell picked up the cell phone.

"I was just dreaming of you, sweetie." Fran's voice was weak.

"Strange I was just dreaming of you." Maxwell let out a soft sigh wanting to reach into the phone taking her into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you."

"Oy. You left me in good hands." Fran smiled as Brighton let out a chuckle.

"I hope he cleared that cell phone with the doctor first." Maxwell let out a soft growl.

"Oy… I just needed to hear that sexy accent of yours." Fran let out a soft purr and Maxwell laughed.

"A woman in your condition shouldn't be having such thoughts darling."

"Are the kids okay?" Fran's voice was faint.

"They will be…they are their children after all." Maxwell sighed as he heard the calls. "I have to go."

"Love you…" Fran's voice was faint.

Kathleen looked down at the piano keys letting out a soft sigh trying to get her fingers to glide again once more. "Mom?" The twelve-year-old twin boys both spoke at once.

"We thought we heard playing." Mark sat down on her right side and his elder twin Michael to her left.

"You have to feel pure joy in your heart in order to get the music to flow." Kathleen let out a sigh touching Michael's face.

"Course your mother would rather hide herself away." Stephen walked in followed by his seven-year-old daughter. "Boys why don't you leave here with Alison and find out what cook is making us for dinner." His eyes narrowed as the children left the room. "Hope's in New York?"

"Do you remember the first few days after you told me about James, Mary and Ryan? The fact I was the only one left."

"I remember." Stephen sat beside her. His hands ached to reach out. "Are you worried about Hope?"

"I saw this picture of a woman…I don't even know…in a hospital bed." Kathleen pushed on a few more keys. She rubbed her own hands as old wounds started to ache. "I have never blamed fate for taking my husband… my eldest son or my best friend away from me. I didn't even blame fate for..." Kathleen felt her lower lip tremble and she leaned against Stephen.

"That day was if the stars fell to the earth." Stephen rubbed his own hands and Kathleen reached out. She rubbed his ring finger. "It is time Kate."

"I know… " She let go of his hand for only a moment. "I need you to do me a favor…How long do you have off this week?" She turned her head and Stephen's lower lip trembled in thought.

"The hospital is giving this week off." Stephen looked into her eyes. '*Is she sending me away? Is she afraid of our growing feelings?'*

"This woman in the bed is real…I feel it…and time is running out…Please help me find her."

"I don't care what records are sealed." Maxwell hissed softly on his cell. He stood outside Fran's room still dressed in the same Halloween costume.

"Wasn't trick or treating yesterday?" Fran's doctor walked up looking at a pale Maxwell. "Mister Sheffield… You need to go home."

"I'm not leaving." Maxwell sat down letting out a huge sigh.

"If you get sick… I'm not letting you anywhere near her." The doctor forced an engaged Maxwell back down.

"Doctor… She's my life… I didn't know if I could breathe again before Fran walked into my life."

"Then go home… rest." The doctor smiled taking his hand. "The best thing for Fran is to rest."

Maxwell groaned as he opened his ringing cell phone. "Yes?"

"Sir… We have arrived in New York." Niles's voice was faint and Maxwell felt his heart pound in his chest hearing the sounds of New York City traffic.

"I want to know everything no matter what hour old man."

"You have my word sir… and sir?"

"Yes Niles?" Maxwell shifted as the doctor walked away.

"Did you go home last night?" Niles snickered as C.C. mouthed 'no'.

"I'm going home now." Maxwell rubbed his temples. "The moment you find out anything… Niles this isn't going to be easy."

"Why do you think I have the terrible two-some." Niles snickered as his little daughter broke out in a fit of giggles. "We will find a way…Can you ever recall a time I have failed you?"

Maxwell smiled looking into Fran's room. "No...No old boy you haven't."

"Then rest easy. I will be meeting with your lawyers within the hour." Niles closed his cell phone as C.C. shook her head. "Now Babcock."

"We already know that this lawyer used for the adoption is what…a 'hundred' years old?"

"Eighty-seven." Emily giggled recalling her mother's earlier comments on the plane.

"Now Caca…I trust you'll hold your tongue until it's needed?" Niles smirked as C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Save Auntie!" Emily shifted in the limo.

"I have booked us a room was Star Plaza." Niles smirked as C.C. let out a groan. "Come on Caca. Play nice."

"Maxwell and I tried to set up that comeback date for Kathleen Star…I never believed she would turn us down." C.C. sat back annoyed.

"The woman had just learned how to walk again… She had lost her husband, son and sister-in law." Niles snickered back. "You can't win them all."

Fran heard the faint sound of laughing once again. * _"Yetta?"*_ She blinked looking into the face of her grandmother. * _"Am I dead?"*_ Fran looked around the grayish smoke as Yetta

The elder woman smiled placing her hand on Fran's cheek. *" _You've seen better days…Just remember the box." *_

 _*"What box?" *_ Fran blinked and rose up quickly in her bed.

"Fran?" Maxwell lifted up his head. "What wrong darling?" He reached out touching her cheek. "Your color is looking better."

Fran closed her eyes for a moment. "The kids?"

Maxwell let out a groan shaking his head. He was unsure what to tell Fran last night Eva had a small fit wanting to see Fran. "They miss you." His eyes met hers with a guilty look.

"Max…" She narrowed her eyes letting out a soft cough.

"Bloody hell. They miss you a lot, but the doctor …" Maxwell stopped as Fran put her hand on his mouth to quiet him.

"Are they both well?" Fran let out a nasal whimper.

"Yes, but I…" Maxwell groaned as Fran quieted him once more with a brush of her hand on his lips.

"I want to see them." Fran's look was stern. "Oy vey don't argue with me please."

"I won't." Maxwell smiled touching her cheek again. "I've missed that smile." He let out a soft laugh as Fran's face brighten with the news of seeing her children.

"I feel better." Fran closed her eyes. Something about Yetta's ghostly visit had given her strength. "Is ma coming by today?"

Maxwell kept brushing her long dark locks out of her face. He quickly let out a chuckle as Fran gently pushed on his arms. "I think she is, but Niles is in New York with C.C." He blushed realizing he hadn't told her yet about Niles's trip.

"What are they doing in New York?" Fran's eyes glared towards a guilty Maxwell.

"Trying to find your sister." Maxwell lifted up Fran's hand and kissed her open palm.

"Any luck with the lawyers?" Fran searched his face and saw his despair. "Oy… It will all work out."

"I hope so."

"Listen Mistah I didn't wait five years for ya to marry me for nothing." Fran winked as Maxwell let a soft chuckle. "If you think I'm going anywhere you're crazy."

 _ **Around Four years earlier… New York City…**_

"Now nanny Fine this woman is…was…" C.C. let out a groan. "One of the greatest concert pianists that ever lived."

"So what's yer point?" Fran snickered as she reached out hitting a chuckling Niles. "Why don't we go shopping for the kids and leave these two alone?"

"Now Caca…behave…" Niles pointed towards his snickering wife. "Remember don't eat anyone out of house and home." He smiled eyeing her swollen belly.

"Hate you…" C.C. leaned over sucking on his lower lip.

"Bloody hell…She'll be here any moment." Maxwell waved off his butler towards his smiling wife. "Come back with something… special…" Maxwell leaned over whispering in Fran's ear.

"For our first night back in New York in over seven months? You betcha!" She reached out and gave Maxwell a playful pinch before leaving with a laughing Niles.

C.C. turned her head back towards a smirking Maxwell. "You owe me one hundred dollars." She held out her hand taking the bill from her grumbling business partner.

"Now are you going to be on your best behavior?" Maxwell shifted looking at C.C. wondering if she would pop at any moment.

"My family has always been personal friends with the Starvos Family." C.C. rolled her eyes. "Before they decided to change their name."

"How are you going to convince Kathleen Star to play at the Kennedy Center?" Maxwell twisted his hands looking at his laughing partner. "She's still…having surgeries."

"She'll want to do it…because once they hear the sound of that crowd carried away by the music." C.C. smirked as Maxwell let out a soft chuckle.

*RING… RING*** Kathleen lifted up her head reaching for her phone. "Hello?" She mumbled noticing the lateness of the hour.

"In bed alone are we, mother?" Hope's giggle filled her ears. "You know, Uncle Stephen…"

"Hope!" Kathleen groaned sitting up in her queen size bed. "What do you have for me?" She shifted some of large pillows.

"The lawyer is some old grandpa with no sense of humor…He won't let me near the records, but…I have a plan."

"This would involve you staying out of jail?" Kathleen snickered as her daughter let out a soft laugh. "HOPE!"

"Trust me!" Hope shifted moving her cell phone from her right ear to her left. "Are you still having nightmares about this sick woman?"

"Yes…Hope…hurry…" Kathleen felt her lower lip starting to tremble.

"Darling… I have no idea what you're talking about… what box?" Sylvia Fine looked at her ailing daughter slightly annoyed. "Can you go back in yer dream and ask Ma …"

"No Ma…" Fran rolled her eyes. "Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Maybe your sista would know." Sylvia started to reach for Fran's box of candies. "She had most of Yetta's things."

Fran's face twisted in pain. "Did Yetta give her everything?"

"Please … Darling after the taxes and the cost of her…" Sylvia stopped as her lower lip trembled. "My baby…" She reached out touching Fran's cheek. "So young…."

"I'm not going anywhere Ma…" Fran grumbled and did her best to reach for the phone. "Help me call Nadine will ya?"

Nadine had been packing for the past two days for her trip to see Fran. She wasn't surprised to hear from her mother, but rather shocked when Fran was on the phone. "Sweetie! How are ya?"

"I could be betta." Fran shifted on her bed letting out a soft nasal laugh. "Do you remember anything about a box of Yetta's? Something she…" Fran stopped listening to her sister's chewing gum into the telephone. "What?"

"Well she did have a jewelry box." Nadine mumbled quietly. "Remember the one with the false bottom?"

Fran's mind raced back to that of a small child. "Ya mean that one?"

"Yeah!" Nadine let out a laugh. "The locket that opens the box she gave ya." Nadine let out a nasal giggle as Fran's laugh filled the phone. "What is it sweetie?"

"Oy! Oy! I'm going to have Maxwell send you that locket!" Fran reached around her neck. "Stay there…"

"My plane leaves…"

"No! Stay there until ya get this locket!" Fran felt her heart starting to race as if the answers might be near. "I got a feeling…" She looked towards Sylvia who was snacking on Fran's chocolates. "Ma… I need ya to go home and wake up Maxwell! Tell him to get over here!"

"My daughter doesn't even need me."

"Ma… I think Yetta kept some record of where ya daughter ended up." Fran reached out playfully pushing on Sylvia's shoulder.

"Ya think?" Sylvia's face brightened as she put another chocolate in her mouth.

"Alright… Love ya sis… Stay there!"

"Oy! I'm staying." Nadine shook her head as she hung up the phone.

"C.C." Niles let out a grumble shaking his head. "You didn't have to nearly rip the man's head off."

"Well…your daughter got the file didn't she?"

Emily lifted up the folder and let out a giggle. "Good?" She smiled at her laughing father who glared at his wife.

"For a little corporate raider…Yes…" Niles reached down lifting up his daughter taking the file from her hands. "If this has any answers for us. Then it will be worth teaching your daughter one of the lesser sins."

C.C. took the folder from Emily's hands and let out a grumble.

"What?" Niles put the little girl down.

"We only have half of it…" C.C. blinked holding up the document. "A note… "

Niles looked over his wife shoulder and let out a worried chuckle. "Nice try." He looked at Yetta's unmistakable handwriting. "It's like she knew."

"Old bat…" C.C. hissed quietly and watched Emily rush towards some toys. "She just loved to play games with me."

"Yeah with you." Niles rolled his eyes dialing Maxwell's cell phone. "Sir, we have a slight problem…"

"Yes… Yes… well Old man… I want you to head towards Nadine's tomorrow and wait for a package." Maxwell felt his heart pound and he glanced over at his pale wife. "You did? Interesting… Fran thinks that everything is riding on this box."

"Tell Niles to bring me home something worth wild to eat will ya?" Fran giggled pulling Maxwell down on her hospital bed.

"Tell Mrs. Sheffield that's already taken care of." Niles let out a happy sigh pleased her hear his best friend giggling. "Is she alright sir?"

"She will be." Maxwell reached over touching Fran's face. "I'll be waiting on your call tomorrow." Maxwell closed his cell phone slipping it inside his pocket.

"Look how thin your face is." Fran reached out touching his smooth cheeks. "You should be eating more."

"Now I know your feeling better." Maxwell let out a laugh. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Fran sat up as her two twins flooded the room letting out happy giggles to see Fran for the first time in weeks. Maxwell lifted up Eve and then Jonah to sit on their mother's hospital bed.

"Remember… short visit." Maxwell whispered in their ears as Eve reached out touching her mother's face.

"You going to stay?" Eve's small nasal voice let out a whimper as Fran reached out to hug both her children tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"This is it Uncle Stephen." Hope held out a small box. "This is what Grandpa Ryan left for mama."

Stephen Star held the small wooden box in his hands and looked at his niece. "I remember the plane crash, and how your mother and father were only hours away from coming here." Stephen looked around the bank vault and Hope reached out to touch her uncle's shoulder.

"Fate has a way of twisting us in directions we don't want to go." Hope smiled taking the box as Stephen dialed his cell phone. "Can you even get a signal in here?"

"Your mother would kill me if I didn't try." Stephen chuckled and closed his phone as Hope started to pour over the contents of the small wooden box. Stephen reached out holding a photo. "This isn't your mother."

"It's everything…." Hope's eyes grew huge as she let out a roaring laugh. "Letters…Look…" Hope held up a small stack of letters as Stephen unfolded one. "I wish…mom would…"

"Get on a plane and come here herself?" Stephen felt his own heart pound as he read the letter from a 'Yetta'. He then turned his head as noticed something. "The letters stop…. when your mother turned fourteen."

"I think the hotels still hire private investigators." Hope wrote down a few notes and tilted her head towards her smiling uncle. "Maybe we can figure out who these little girls are?" She held up a picture of two children one blonde headed, and clearly older than her dark hair sister.

"Just open the stupid thing." C.C. hissed as and watched as Nadine carefully handled the old jewelry box. "It feels like we've been waiting forever."

"Oy. Wait a moment." Nadine tilted her head. "KIDS QUIET DOWN!" She called out towards her three daughters.

"Niles…" C.C. groaned as Niles reached out touching her hand.

"Just patience, Caca."

Nadine placed Fran's locket into place. *Sap!* She blinked at the flash bottom was loosed. "Oy! There it is." She reached for the picture. "O!" She let out a soft awwwing noise Nadine looked at a picture of a young bride.

Niles turned towards his wife as him and Nadine started poring over the documents. "What?" He noticed her twisting face. "C.C.?" He reached out to touch her cheek. "Are you ill?"

C.C. looked down at the picture she was handed. The young woman had strawberry blonde hair and was clearly holding two newborns. One was wrapped in a pink blanket, and the other in blue. "Kathleen Star…" C.C. let out in a gasp.

"What?" Nadine took the picture. She put the pieces of the birth certificate together. "Says her name is Kathleen Harrison here…"

"No you idiot…" C.C. groaned and glanced towards Niles. "It's Kathleen Star her married name… Niles…I know where she is!"

"Really?" Kathleen smiled holding her cell phone close to her ear while watching her twin boys play basketball in the gym. "Michael! Be careful with the girls!" She pointed towards her nieces trying to get a hold of the ball.

"Mom what do you want me to do?" Hope let out a sigh looking towards her grumbling uncle. "Do you want me to see if I can find any of your family living in New York?"

Kathleen sat down letting out a grumble feeling her knees grow strangely weak. "What does your Uncle think?"

Hope let out a grumble shaking her head towards her blushing uncle handing over the phone. "Why you two just don't admit your feelings… I'll never know." Hope mumbled while handing the phone over.

"It's your real birth certificate, Kate." Stephen chuckled watching his niece groan quietly. "A dozen letters here from your biological grandmother as well."

"I was expecting something else." Kathleen felt her stomach twist recalling the dreams of the past few weeks. "Something is still wrong, and I can't place it."

"Kate? We could use a little something more than a gut feeling?" Stephen let out a soft chuckle as Hope walked out of the manager's office. "What do you think is wrong?"

"It's hard to say."

"Try me." Stephen picked up a pen off the hotel manger's desk. "What is it Kate?"

"I just feel this is a matter of life and death!" Kathleen's heart started to pound. "Things happen for a reason sometimes, and maybe I was …"

"Saved for this reason?" Stephen felt his hands ache trying to reach out and touch her.

Fran closed her eyes at the soft sound of the dripping coming from the I.V. "Oy… can it hurry up already?"

"It just takes sometime darling." Maxwell reached out touching her hand. "I could whisper sweet nothings in your ear to pass the time?" He flashed a bright smile and Fran reached out to touch his graying hair. "What's wrong?"

"Will you still love me after my hair is gone?" Fran let out a nasal laugh and Maxwell gave her another bright smile.

"You really want me to answer that?" Maxwell let out a purring tease as Fran managed a soft giggle.

"How well do you know me?"

"I love you…. No matter what." Maxwell moved in closer whispering in her ear. "I just wish Niles and C.C. … Or even your sister would hurry up and bloody hell call!"

"You know… Max…" Fran looked down. "If something does happen."

"No… I don't want to hear this Fran." Maxwell tried to stand but Fran dug in her fingernails into his flesh. "No darling!" 

"I just don't want…." Fran's eyes grew wide as Maxwell's cell phone rang out. "Answer it! It could be them!"

Maxwell didn't need to be told twice reaching inside his pocket. "Maxwell Sheffield?" He jumped up and down in place for just a moment.

"Sir… We know who she is!" Niles's voice was a mixture of chipper and dread.

"Who? What's wrong? When can you get her here!" Maxwell hand hundreds of questions, and felt Fran jerk the phone out of his hands.

"You found her!" Fran's nasal yell force Niles to remove his own cell phone from his ear for just a moment. "Has Nadine seen her yet? Oy! Niles what is she like? Tell me everything!"

"Well it's…" Niles felt his stomach twist watching C.C. on the phone. "Hard to explain, Mrs. Sheffield."

"OY! Try me!" Fran looked at her I.V. then back at a grumbling Maxwell. "It's not like I'm going anywhere for the next hour or so." Fran leaned back in her bed as Maxwell started to pace the room. "Well Niles?"

"This woman has had a rather bad few years." Niles and C.C. had managed to find old newspaper articles on the Star family.

"How bad?" Fran felt her lower lip tremble with pity. "Worse than being in a hospital room with cancer?" Fran let out a nasal giggle but quieted down when she heard Niles let out a long sigh. "Niles?"

"Tell Mister Sheffield that your sister's name is Kathleen Star." Niles grumbled.

"Kathleen Star is my sister?" Fran looked up into Maxwell's eyes with a question on her face. She watched as her husband's face twisted in pain. "Niles have you seen her yet? Does Nadine know?"

"Not yet! Mrs. Sheffield, I'll call you back in an hour." Niles hung up the phone looking at his wife. "What do we do now?" Emily was sitting next to her mother looking at the articles.

"These people own the building?" Emily looked into C.C.'s eyes. "Cause trouble?"

"Well she is your daughter after all." Niles smirked as C.C. reached out tickling the child's chin.

Fran watched her husband pace up and down. "Oy! Would you at least answer my question? How do you know my sista?"

"You remember a few years ago we went on a business trip." Maxwell gripped for anything that Fran might remember. "You bought those gold shoes that tie in back."

"Oy! Those cute ones that Eva used to walk around in a year ago?" Fran giggled at the memory. "Ya? And?"

"There was an artist C.C. and I was hoping to produce a show at the Kennedy Center for." Maxwell shook his head slowly. "She had been in an accident a few years before that."

Fran blinked and lowered her voice. "What kind of accident?"

Maxwell reached out touching Fran's face. "Kathleen, her husband, eldest child, and sister in-law were all coming to New York for some sort of charity event. It was in the middle of a snow storm." Maxwell lowered his eyes for just a moment. "Fran… She told C.C. and I she would never get on a plane again."

"O" Fran felt her heart sink for just a moment. "She will." Fran felt her strength fading slowly with each drip from the I.V. "She'll come Maxwell."

"I wish I had your faith, darling." Maxwell reached out touching her cheek and brushing a dark lock out of Fran's eyes. "Sleep." Maxwell whispered softly in Fran's ear.

"I love you." Fran mumbled as her eyelids grew to heavy and she gave into her desire for healing sleep.

Maxwell studied her features for just a moment. "When Sarah died… I thought my world had ended, but here came Fran Fine like a hurricane." He gently stroked her cheek smiling. "I'm going to do anything to make sure you stay with us. I need the light… our children need that sparkling smile." His hand lowered to touch her sleeping lips. Maxwell quickly answered his ringing cell phone again. "Niles?"

"I have a plane ticket for you reserved. It leaves from L.A. in one hour sir." Niles joined his employer in a soft chuckle.

"Kathleen Star lives three hours outside of New York City." Maxwell grumbled standing up and moving away from a sleeping Fran.

"If all goes well sir. She will already be in town when you arrive." Niles rocked back and forward looking at his smiling wife and daughter.

"What kind of trouble are you up to old man?" Maxwell raised his hand letting out a chuckle. "Never mind… I have to get home. Talk to Morty and Sylvia."

"No one is home!" Hope looked down at the list of her mother's possible relatives. "What the hell is going on here?" Hope dialed Morty and Sylvia's number again letting out a groan.

"It's like fate is working against us." Stephen shook his head dialing Nadine's number again.

"You look worried." Hope looked up at her uncle's face. "What is it?"

"Your mother thinks this is a matter of life and death." Stephen shook his head slowly and hung up his cell phone. "I learned long ago never to argue with your mother." Stephen smiled as Hope let out a soft nasal giggle at her uncle's words. "What is that smile for young lady?"

"Nothing." Hope went back to dialing as the manager of the hotel went back inside his office. "Is something wrong, John?"

"There is a woman outside who is demanding to see the owners of this hotel." John looked red faced and upset. "She is… is…"

"Breathe man!" Stephen shook his head letting out a soft chuckle. "How bad can this woman be?" He tilted his head towards his niece who winked.

"She's a Babcock!" John managed to spit out as Hope let out a groan.

"God! Which one!" Hope jumped up and Stephen looked from his niece back towards the hotel manager. "Please don't let it be B.B. Babcock."

"It's C.C. Babcock." John pulled out a small strip of cloth, and wiped his forehead. "I know either of you are suppose to be here, but…"

"Say no more…" Hope smiled patting the man on the back. "Send in the bitc… I mean witch." Hope turned her head towards her grumbling uncle. "What? I stopped myself."

C.C. came inside the room followed behind Niles and Emily. "You're not Kathleen." C.C. glanced at Hope and then Stephen.

"The 'Star' family owns this hotel. I am her daughter." Hope clicked her tongue letting out a soft nasal chuckle. "Can I help you Miss Babcock?"

"O my God!" C.C. let out a groan holding her ears as Niles couldn't hide his growing smile. She didn't have Fran's or Nadine's total nasal voice but the hint of it was still here.

"Miss Star." Niles quickly stepped forward taking Hope's hand kissing it.

"I'm Stephen Star her uncle. Would you mind telling us why you are throwing such a fit at our hotel?"

"It's a rather long story, but … my employer is Maxwell Sheffield." Niles watched as Hope's eyes went wide looking at some documents on the desk. "What is it?"

Hope handed over a piece of paper to her uncle who did a double take. "Maxwell Sheffield as in…Fran Fine Sheffield?" Stephen opened his mouth slowly.

"Yes…and well…" Niles let out a long sigh and waved towards the seats. "We need your help, but I guess you all better sit down."

Hope listen to the man's words and let out a groan as Niles finished glancing towards her worried uncle. If her mother's biological half sister needed her then she could see time ticking away. "Uncle?" She tilted her head.

"We can have Kathleen tested now." Stephen stood up reaching for the telephone. "Hello Michael?" Stephen looked like his heart was going to pound outside his chest, but he took command.

"My employer is heading this way." Niles looked towards the nodding girl. "Is there a way miss that we could get your mother here?"

"I can come up with something." Hope glanced around trying to search her mind for the answer. "Uncle Stephen, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Wait a moment." Stephen covered the phone and eyed his niece. "What are you going to tell your mother?"

Hope turned around letting out a huge sigh. "I'll wing it, and maybe something will come up." She glanced down at her watch. "Either way. I'm guessing we really don't have time to waste anymore." She glanced at a nodding Niles.

Stephen shook his head as Hope let herself out. He noticed Niles's look. "Kathleen has had several surgeries since a plane crash many years ago." Stephen tapped on the desk waiting for someone to return to the phone. "It's still there? GOOD! What hospital is she at?" He glanced towards Niles who quickly responded with the hospital and doctor's name. Stephen sat down moments later in the chair letting out a sigh putting the phone back on the hook. "He's going to call me back."

Niles glanced down at his watch letting out a huge sigh. "This could take a while." He noticed Emily curled up on the couch, and glanced back towards C.C. "Why don't you take the little Babcock back to the room?"

C.C. picked up the sleeping little girl letting out a sigh. "Call the room and let me know please!"

"Awww Babcock you really do care." Niles touched C.C.'s cheek and she quickly turned leaving Niles alone with Stephen Star. "Well Mister Star I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused in getting to you."

"Trouble?" Stephen couldn't hide his growing smile. "You have the answers to all of Kathleen's questions."

Maxwell shifted in first class trying to push away his own doubts. His mind started to race when he told Fran he was leaving for just the day. * _'I still recall the first time you walked into my home.' Maxwell's hand rested on her pale cheek. 'You were willing to fight for what you believed in.'_

 _'Oy you make me sound like some sort of super woman." Fran giggled her cheek nuzzling his hand. 'What aren't you telling me?'_

 _'You first." Maxwell felt his heart starting to pound. He had seen Fran in with the doctor that afternoon. 'What did the doctor tell you?'_

 _'Time… is running out, and they have to move forward with them…doing the chemo.' Fran could no longer hide her fear from Maxwell. 'I have to let them. It's the only choice Maxwell.'_

 _'They found her.' Maxwell leaned forward brushing his lips against hers. 'They have found your sister, and I'm going to bring her back to you.' He was aware that Niles had called earlier this afternoon, but Fran had started yet again with a small fever, and was fighting for her awareness._

 _'Just come back to me.' Fran mumbled quietly as her eyes started to flicker._

 _'If you promise to stay put until I get back.' Maxwell fought the tears forming in his eyes._

 _'I'm not going anywhere.'_

Maxwell blinked awake as a voice came on over the loud speak. "We will be landing at New York any moment folks, I would like to thank you for flying with us. We know that you can choose other airlines…" Maxwell turned his head looking out of the window. "Hang on darling…I'm going to bring her to you."

Kathleen Star let out a big groan walking into the dinning room at her best hotel. She hated Babcock's as a rule. She glanced around noticing the room was empty. "Hello?" She let out a soft sigh rubbing her aching hands. "What the…" She turned to face a dark hair gentleman with the large patch of gray in his hair. "Hello?"

"Hello…" Maxwell's face softened and he waved towards a chair. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Maxwell Sheffield?" Kathleen glanced around to see Stephen standing near by coming out of the shadows.

Maxwell tilted his head towards Stephen Star. "Would you please give us…"

"No Sheffield… I'm staying." Stephen's eyes dimmed with a hint of a protective wolf over his mate.

"Stephen? Mister Sheffield?" Kathleen was a little lost. "What the devil is going on here?" Her voice broke in a soft nasal whimper, which caused Maxwell to chuckle.

"I need your help." Maxwell reached out touching her hand. "My wife needs your help."

Stephen reached out handing the completed birth certificate into Kathleen's hands.

Kathleen slowly sat down in the seat Maxwell waved towards earlier. Her eyes glanced at the document and then back up towards Maxwell's pleading eyes. "Give us a moment, Stephen."

"I will be nearby." Stephen grumbled as he moved towards the shadows.

Kathleen looked up with a questioning look. "What does this have to do with your wife?"

"You look like Nadine, but I do see the same sparkle that Fran has in your eyes." Maxwell sat down feeling the weight of the day's journey on his shoulder.

Kathleen was still lost looking at the document again and then back up into Maxwell's wounded eyes. "Answer the question, Mister Sheffield."

"Forgive me." Maxwell sighed reaching into his pocket for the small family photo. "She's your sister." He watched as Kathleen studied the photo of him with his family. "She's…" Maxwell felt his throat tighten not wanting to say it, but needing to. "Dying."

"Dying?" Kathleen blinked and watched Maxwell's eyes start to tear up.

"I haven't told anyone. I haven't even told her." Maxwell had been given the grim news that unless they found a match Fran wasn't going to make it. "I spent five years…. Five wasted years." Maxwell glanced down towards his hands. "She walked into my life like a hurricane. She made my heart beat again when it was in the heart of darkness. I am begging you Kathleen Star." He reached out touching her hand. "I know you have had a hard few years, but give my children … my youngest children the chance of growing up with their mother."

Kathleen opened her mouth but shut it again watching his eyes. The pained look on the man's face. "Okay…" Her answer was faint, but it caused Maxwell to break out into a huge smile.

Stephen came out of the shadows walking towards the table. "I have the two company jets ready within the hour."

"Wait… How do you even know I can help…" Kathleen reached for the name feeling her head starting to spin.

"Fran." Maxwell stood up and smiled towards a grumbling Stephen.

"You still had some blood left at the hospital from your last surgery." Stephen blushed as Kathleen glared at him. "I wasn't going to let Sheffield here give you a pretty little speech Kate without having an answer."

"I'll have the car…" Kathleen spoke but Stephen stopped her.

"We HAVE to fly… Kate…" Stephen saw her terror and his face fell. "She needs you now."

Kathleen turned towards a nodding Maxwell and then back towards Stephen. "Let's go then." Kathleen felt the pounding in her heart and took Stephen's hand.

Maxwell opened his eyes letting out a huge groan. He twisted in the seat and glared out into the sky from his window. He had hated the fact that Kathleen Star had taken a jet by herself, and hated the fact the woman had taken it alone. "Sir…" Niles smiled offering his friend a drink.

"Thanks, old man." Maxwell took the drink and let out a huge sigh.

"She's not alone…" Niles tilted his head.

"What?" Maxwell was staring at his wedding ring once more and glanced towards Niles.

"I heard Miss Hope planning to sneak her uncle on board that plane." Niles winked and Maxwell gave her a soft smile. "What is it sir? You should sleep more."

"I'll sleep when she recovers." Maxwell closed his eyes thinking of Fran's pale face.

Niles watched Maxwell for a moment as sleep over took him. It was a dirty trick putting that sleeping pill in the drink, but someone had to do it. Niles recalled that day they had all gathered at the hospital after a drunk driver had hit Sarah's car. He remembered all to clearly watching Maxwell's heart break and then harden. Niles felt if Fran gave up her struggle then they would loose Maxwell as well. "Bell boy?" C.C. called out and Niles walked over towards his wife and sleeping daughter.

"If something happens to, Fran." Niles felt his lower lip tremble and then C.C.'s hand across his cheek. "We could lose Maxwell as well."

Maxwell's face twisted and then broke out into a huge smile as a dream over took him. He was home once more… Not in Los Angles but in New York… in his own bed.

 _"I don't understand why we are having this conversation?"_ Maxwell's hand roamed the silk of her nightgown. _"This is our second honeymoon!"_

 _"Oy!"_ Fran giggled as she moved on top of Maxwell. _"Well after what happened during our last honeymoon."_ She nuzzled his neck letting out another nasal giggle. _"I want to be the one that goes first."_

 _"Fran! Darling this is rather morbid!"_ Maxwell groaned as Fran's hand snaked to her favorite ticklish spot.

 _"Well that way Sarah and I can compare notes!"_

Maxwell blushed as Fran pinched his rear. _"Darling!"_ He blushed as Fran's actions became more forward. _"What… Why would you want to compare notes with her?"_

 _"So many things…"_ Fran's lips lightly brushed his and Maxwell let out a happy sigh. _"Heaven can wait a while longer, because I finally have you!"_

 _"Is this the part where you start grumbling about the five years?"_

 _"No… This is the part where you start making up for all those lost years."_ Fran's lips quieted him.

Maxwell opened his eyes once more looking towards the window. For a moment he had been lost in the dream. "Niles?" He turned his head to see that Niles had finally drifted off to sleep.

"You should really try to sleep more." C.C.'s voice was in a low whisper.

"Sleep is bloody hell over rated." Maxwell grumbled as C.C. sat down beside her business partner. "I wish we would have taken the same plane." Maxwell glanced around back at the sleeping Niles and Emily and then back towards C.C.

"Are you worried about Nanny Fine?"

"C.C." Maxwell glared at her for just a moment. "I think you can call her something else besides 'Nanny Fine' now."

"She…Well…" C.C. blushed for a moment and then let out a huge sigh. "It's my term of affection towards her now."

"Yeah right." Maxwell let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry it's just that…"

"You look like hell Maxwell…." C.C. decided to be blunt about it. "You NEED sleep, and I think Nanny Fine would be the first one to say it." She stood up and handed him a blanket. "We still have a few more hours."

"I won't feel better until Fran under goes the bone marrow transplant." Maxwell grumbled as he covered himself up.

"Well get sick and the doctors won't let you anywhere near her… So REST…" C.C. stood up walking back towards Niles and Emily.

Kathleen Star had felt pale and terror poured into her body when first getting on a plane. She had forced Maxwell, Niles, C.C. and their small daughter onto the other private jet leaving herself to travel on the remaining one. What Kathleen hadn't expected was Stephen sneaking on board before her arrival. She did expect how she fell completely apart when the plane took off, and they were airborne. Her quiet sobs soon turned into soft whimpers as Stephen pulled her into his strong arms. Then a moment… a twist and the smallest brush of the lips had lead to something more. The years of quiet longing for one another exploded.

"Somewhere Hope is laughing." Kathleen touched his bare chest and let out a soft sigh. "Did you mean…" Her words failed her for just a moment and she felt his hand on her cheek.

"I love you… " Stephen brushed as strawberry blonde lock out of her face. "Just think of it this way… You'll never look at a jet without smiling."

"You can say that again." Kathleen giggled but let out a sigh. "We should really get dressed. My GOD what must our pilots think?" She blushed jumping out of Stephen's arms and searching for her missing clothing. "I…I…" She blushed trying to find the right words.

"Luckily their cabin is sound proof." Stephen laughed shaking his head. He shook his head and glanced once more at her naked form. "We do have… another hour before landing." He wiggled his eyebrows acting like a silly boy.

Fran closed her eyes again trying to fight the healing sleep. "Oy…" She groaned feeling someone's hand on her forehead.

"You should really try to sleep." Maggie's voice was soft and tender.

"Why, when, I'll miss all the fun?" Fran's mouth started to twist in a smile. "Maxwell is he?"

"He's coming." Maggie let out a sigh. She turned towards the opening door as the doctor walked inside the room.

"How are you feeling Fran?" The doctor walked up towards her bedside.

"When?" Fran closed her eyes again and struggled to reopen them. "When is it going to happen?"

"Well we have your donor lined up… she will undergo the next step tomorrow when she arrives. You'll be the next day."

"Good…." She mumbled letting out a huge sigh. "Oy…"

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" The doctor glanced at Maggie then back to her patient.

"My husband would be good!" Fran let out a playful nasal giggle that brightened Maggie's face. "No…no thank you docta." Fran shifted and reached up touching her thinning hair.

Maggie turned to watch for a moment. "It will grow back."

Fran smiled and watched as the doctor left the room. "I'm not worried about that sweetie."

"What then?" Maggie played with her former nanny's remaining hair for just a moment before she noticed Fran closed her eyes again.

"I'm just worried about yer father."

"Daddy will…" Maggie was about to say 'be fine' but she recalled the twins whimpers last night. Maxwell had spent all his days and night now with Fran.

"What is it?"

"Eve and Jonah miss you both." Maggie put feeling behind her words. She met her glance with a small smile. "I know that Sylvia and Morty are trying, but they can't replace you and daddy."

"No more than I could replace Sarah." Fran glanced up towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Fran…" Maggie felt guilt twist her words. "I…"

"No sweetie. I'll talk with him." She touched the woman's face with a small smile. "He's just had tunnel vision again and needs a swift kick in the rear." She winked feeling some of her old strength return.

"We could all use a swift kick in the rear."

"Oy working on it sweetie." Fran closed her eyes again. She started to mumble quietly as Maggie stood up to leave the room. She glanced back and noticed Fran giving into a healing sleep.

Fran felt her mind drifting as she shifted in the small bed.

 _"Oy! Would you stop teasing him like that!"_ Fran giggled as she watched Maxwell offer his son a piece of candy to walk. The twins both looked at him with hunger in their eyes. " _They'll walk when their ready…"_

 _"Bloody hell darling!"_ Maxwell groaned in pain as Fran reached out to playfully slap at his hand. " _The sooner we get them walking the sooner we can have real fun!"_ Maxwell let out a roaring laugh as Fran started tickling him.

" _Oy! Mistah don't start trying to push them to grow up so fast."_ Fran tilted her head at the giggling babies as they started to laugh at their rough housing parents.

" _Darling… They should be walking by now… "_

 _"Maybe they want to sit around for another few weeks?"_ Fran now had him on his back. She was playfully laying on him.

 _"Don't look children."_ Maxwell flashed a boyish smile.

Fran held him still not allowing him to turn away as she leaned in for the kiss. _"Oy you British… You need to be more open around your emotions."_

Fran blinked awake feeling a rough hand on her cheek. She smiled as Maxwell's unshaven face glanced back at her. "Oy. I was just dreaming about ya."

Maxwell blushed with pleasure. "They're here… " He felt his lip starting to tremble and fought to keep his emotions in check. "She's here…"

"Good… Now go home."

"What? Darling. I'm not leaving until..."

Fran lifted up a tired hand quieting her husband. "The twins need ya… Maggie, Brighton and Gracie need ya… Go home Maxwell…I'll be safe for one night."

Maxwell glanced around the room and then backs at her eyes. "I…"

"They need you… Not Ma… Not Daddy… You…" Fran poked him with force on his chest.

Stephen felt guilty looking at her face. He had managed to sneak into this woman's room, and now stood in wonder. He could see glimpses of Kathleen in Fran Fine Sheffield's features. Kathleen had elected in taking a few sleeping pills for her stay. Now he stood before the figure that had sent them cross-country.

"Oy. If ya take a picture it might last longer." Fran kept her eyes closed but could feel the strange presence in the room. Fran opened her eyes and displayed her best smile. The masked figure took up a chair by her bedside.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Sheffield." Stephen reached out touching Fran's hand.

"Oy! If yer a new doctor hurry up and have yer wicked way with me before my husband comes back!" Fran let out a nasal laugh watching Stephen's face blush. "Oy…That was a joke…"

"My name is Stephen Star." He touched her hand offering an odd sort of handshake.

"Is Kathleen here?" Fran started to rise up and then felt Stephen lower her back down.

"She's resting… in fact my sister-in-law has a personal hatred of hospitals. They offered her some sleeping pills and of course Kate took them first chance she got. I could have found a better way to pass the time, but…" Stephen stopped himself forgetting he was talking to a stranger.

Fran let out a nasal laugh watching the man's cheeks blush. "I can even see your red cheeks thru the mask."

"I just had to meet you…"

"Do me a favor…" Fran's voice softened and her eyes started to mist.

"Anything."

"Tell her thank you."

Kathleen let out a whimper as her head started a new round of pounding. She hadn't even opened up her eyes since they had taken the bone marrow from the two places. "They told me I would feel dizziness…body aches and a head ache, but this is too much." She slowly opened her eyes shocked to see Maxwell Sheffield and not Stephen before her.

"Hello…" Maxwell sat down and watched as Kathleen closed her eyes tight. "Fran's doctor kicked me out for an hour, and well Stephen had to eat at some point."

Kathleen shifted letting out a soft whimper. "I don't mean to be rude, Mister Sheffield."

"Maxwell…" He felt his heart swell up in a huge amount of guilt. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry…" Kathleen shut her eyes even tighter.

"I'm sorry for the pain you're in…"

"Pain and I are old friends." Kathleen opened her eyes again trying her best to flash a playful smile.

"She's telling the truth there." Stephen smiled leaning in the doorway.

"I spent five years pushing Fran away." Maxwell looked down at his hands. "Five wasted years when she walked in the door."

"She'll make it…I gave her my best stock." Kathleen let out a teasing tone but soon was hit with another wave of pain.

"Kate?" Stephen walked over taking her hand.

"Every broken bone I have ever suffered is now on fire." Kathleen mumbled under her breath letting out a soft whimper. "How long is this going to last?"

"A few hours more." Stephen let out a sigh. "Kate they are keeping you over night just to be sure."

Kathleen groaned and opened her eyes looking at Maxwell. "You both need time out of hospitals."

"I'll spend time away… When Fran is better." Maxwell rubbed his growing stubble.

"I have two young sons… Your children need you too. I am sure your wife has told you many times to go home, and now…I am calling in the debt you owe me…" Kathleen narrowed her eyes. "Go home Maxwell Sheffield, and spend time with your children."

Maxwell let out a groan and walked out of the room. He walked the long hallway towards her room and found her sitting up with a huge smile on her face. Fran's spark was now there for the first time in weeks. "Darling?" He reached out touching her hand.

"Oy! You need a shave!" Fran giggled touching his cheek. "It's really going to happen tomorrow."

"Yes…" Maxwell let out a sigh.

"When can I see her?"

"Not yet." Maxwell let out a sigh. He watched as Fran's face twisted in pain. "I know what you're thinking, darling."

"The woman is saving my life, and I have yet to meet her!" Fran was annoyed trying her best to stand up.

"You shouldn't!" Maxwell felt at a loss wondering where Fran was getting the strength as she hopped down into the wheel chair. "The doctors will have a field day with this!"

"Oy like I care! Come on Mistah Sheffield!" Fran kicked open the door and was greeted with the hiss of a few nurses. Fran made sure her mask was on tightly as she wheeled down the long hallway. Maxwell had trouble keeping up with her speed since she was dodging her doctors.

"What the hell?" Stephen let out a laugh opening the door to a fast moving Fran Fine Sheffield. "Fran?" He blinked as Maxwell hit the doorway. He was shocked that this weaken woman had forced her way past

"MRS. Sheffield!" A nurse who had chased Fran down the hall came in, and Stephen let out a huge laugh.

"It's alright…" Maxwell managed after regaining his breath for just a moment.

Fran's eyes locked with Kathleen's for a long moment. "Oy…"

"Oy?" Kathleen had to fight another wave of pain, but managed a soft smile. "I have heard that word before."

"Really?" Fran wheeled closer feeling the strength leave her body.

"Really…" Kathleen wished she could explain her dreams but another wave of pain hit her. "We can do this later…" Kathleen closed and opened her eyes. "You need your strength for tomorrow…"

"I wanted to…" Fran felt her lower lip tremble.

"Stephen told me…" Kathleen reached out touching Fran's hand. "What else are sister's for?"

Fran's eyes brighten as she reached for the woman's hand.

Maxwell let out a groan looking at the time as he walked in his front door. He turned towards the stairway not expecting the five sets of eyes staring at him. "Children?" They were all there and all rather annoyed at him.

"We need you too!" Jonah's face twisted in pain and the little boy stood up to hug his father's leg.

"Daddy… you look awful." Grace narrowed her eyes standing up. "What if you get sick as well?"

"You have lost weight! You haven't shaved in days." Maggie let out a sigh. "Daddy…I'm going to be with Fran tomorrow stay home please!"

Maxwell opened his mouth to protest but felt Eve's arms around his leg holding on tight, and noticed Brighton's quiet stare. "Alright…but…you know what tomorrow is?"

"Fran will understand Dad…" Brighton mumbled and watched his father try to move trapped by the twins.

"Bloody hell!" Maxwell leaned down picking up a whimpering Eve. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He leaned his forehead against the whimpering girl and reached for Jonah.

"She'll be fine, dad." Brighton could read the dread on his father's face. "You did the hardest part! You found her a donor!"

"We all know what Fran would say… It's all up to her!" Grace smiled leading her father towards the twin's room.

"Daddy…" Maxwell placed each of the twins in their own beds and turned towards Jonah's voice. "Is she coming home soon?"

"Soon son…have you ever known anything to stop your mother?" Maxwell smiled watching the little boy giggle. "See…" He covered him up and went over towards Eve.

"Daddy…. " Eve's little lip started to tremble. "Can you stay in here with us?"

"Why sweetheart?"

"She's afraid you'll leave again like mommy." Jonah chimed in quietly as Maxwell let out a sigh making himself comfortable on the floor.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Maxwell took Eve's hand and let out a huge sigh.

Maxwell closed his eyes placing his head next to his youngest daughter's. His mind started to race and focus on a woman miles away alone in her own bed getting ready for tomorrow's journey.

"Did you really have to wait that long?" Kathleen had managed to pull herself together showing up the next day in Fran's room.

"Oy! It was forever…" Fran's eyes narrowed seeing the huge blondish woman coming towards the doorway. She hadn't prepared Kathleen for Sylvia Fine yet. "Get ready…"

"For?" Kathleen blinked seeing the woman thru the glass with eyes as big as saucers.

"For goodness shakes don't tell her your not Jewish!?" Fran shifted eyeing the clock. She only had one more hour to wait for the transplant that should save her life.

"Why not?" Kathleen blinked as Fran let out nasal laugh.

"You want to put a knife in her heart?" Fran stiffen as Sylvia walked in the room smiling. "Ma!"

Kathleen tilted her head.

"Baby!" Sylvia held onto Kathleen causing the woman to groan and turn to Fran for help.

"Let her go Ma!" Fran let out a laugh. "She is just recovering!" Fran pulled on Sylvia's hospital coat.

"I can't believe you did this…" Sylvia sat down and Kathleen gasped for air.

"I had to." Kathleen let out a gasp of air holding her stomach.

"You could have said… no…" Fran smiled as Kathleen let out a laugh.

"Oy! It's crowded in here!" Maggie smiled coming inside Fran's crowded room. "We kidnapped Daddy today Fran because…"

"Say no more!" Fran raised her hand letting out a soft nasal sigh. "Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah we found daddy this morning on the floor holding on to Eve's hand."

Fran's face twisted in pain for just a moment. "He should have gone home days ago."

"So…are you married?" Sylvia let out the question in her nasal tone looking towards a smiling Kathleen.

"Ma! Don't start in on her!"

"Welcome to the family…" Maggie smiled leaning down towards a laughing Kathleen.

"Oy!" Kathleen shook her head.

"See she's already an old pro!" Fran smiled pressing something into Kathleen's hand. Outside the small room doctors started to compare notes and Fran felt the pressure of time upon her shoulders. "Maxwell…" She lowered her voice glancing at Kathleen. "Please?"

"Alright…"

"Mrs. Sheffield… You shouldn't have this many visitors." The doctor came inside the small room tapping a folder.

"I'll see you soon darling!" Sylvia leaned over kissing Fran's forehead. She was quickly lead outside the room by Maggie.

"Just give me a minute." Fran glanced towards the doctor and then back at Kathleen. "Oy. Would you make sure he gets that?" 

"It's not a good bye note or anything?" Kathleen glared as Fran blushed. "I'm not giving him this!"

"Oy would you just give it to him?"

"Only if I need to, and I might as well throw it away." Kathleen sat down taking Fran's hand. "I didn't come halfway across country and get on a plane to see you give up."

"Just being…Realistic." Fran frowned letting out a nasal whimper. "I'm scared…"

"I was too...but you'll be alright… I have faith." Kathleen smirked letting out her own nasal giggle. "I have to believe... That this is the reason I survived."

"You think about it a lot don't you?" Fran's hand tightened around Kathleen's.

"I think about them every day, and things happen for a reason. You'll be alright!"

"Just in case…You have the note." Fran winked as the doctor walked back inside the room. "Oy! Okay docta I'm ready."

Kathleen walked out of the room and watched with the others as Fran went down the long hallway.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet!" Sylvia let out a whisper as Maggie nodded.

"Cheese cake?" Kathleen smiled but then frowned as Maggie and Sylvia let out a playful laugh. "What?"

"You do fit in!" Maggie waved the woman forward.

"Sir…" Niles poked Maxwell again who was doing his best to watch the twins. "SIR!" Niles poked again with a little more force.

"I'm…sorry to wake you old boy…" Maxwell blinked as Niles handed him a huge sandwich.

"They'll call when it's over…" Niles let out a sigh eyeing a grumbling C.C. "You should go out there and maybe join the children?"

"Jonah says I slow him down." Maxwell managed a weak smile turning towards his food. "He says the only time I'm fast enough is when Fran's around to play tag."

"Sir… I don't think the children would mind if you take off for just a few hours." Niles raised his eyebrow and Maxwell slowly shook his head. "Then for heaven sakes sir! Let it go…She'll be fine."

"That's hard to do old man." Maxwell glanced back down at some folders C.C. had placed in front of him. He quickly blinked as the paper work was pulled out of his hands. "C.C.!"

"Outside! NOW!" C.C. pointed towards the playing children barking out her order and smirked at Niles. They both watched as Maxwell slowly went outside. "What?" C.C. glared at Niles.

"Nothing… You sounded like a back yard dog yelling at the man that way." Niles winked walking closer to his wife. "Kinda turned me on."

"Later lover." C.C. purred looking down at the paperwork. "Go. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"What about me? Can I do something rash?"

"Not until later tonight." C.C. winked as Niles followed Maxwell outside.

Maxwell was able to free himself after dinner only then did his children allow him to return to the hospital. He found Fran asleep resting in her room. She was deathly pale and Maxwell felt his heart skip a beat. He knew he couldn't go in yet…not yet…he just stood there at the window watching her steady breathing…praying…begging…

"I remember that hellish day …when my wife, brother and nephew died." He hadn't noticed Stephen leaning against the wall dressed in hospital scrubs. "Kate is back at our hotel resting…. I couldn't leave."

"She so pale… So bloody pale." Maxwell's lower lip trembled and he reached out touching the cold glass pane.

"Yet she's alive…. No one can foresee the future, but she'll live."

"I thought you said no one could foresee the future?" Maxwell tilted his head backwards eyeing the man.

"Well no…but have you ever bet against a 'Fine' woman before?" Stephen watched as Maxwell's smile grew.

"I see Sylvia has introduced you to some of the finer points of what it means to be 'part' of the family."

"Sort of." Stephen walked towards Maxwell smiling. "Every single moment on this earth is a gift. Think of this as life reminding you that none of us are immortal."

"That's a cold thought." Maxwell groaned watching Fran again.

"It's true!" Stephen shook his head. "Just think of it this way in four months you'll be invited to a wedding."

Maxwell turned his head towards Stephen again smiling. "A wedding?"

"Soon as I ask the woman. I think it's going to make her mother happy at least." Stephen watched Maxwell for a moment. "Go inside… see your wife."

Maxwell walked towards the scrubbing table and put on the protection needed to sit next to Fran. He smiled walking in the door noticing Maggie was asleep on the chair. "Darling?" He knelt down shaking her knee.

"Daddy?" Maggie blinded and looked at the time.

"Go on home. Go home to Michael." He touched her masked cheek and watched as Maggie smiled walking out of the doorway.

" _I'm sorry about that Mistah Sheffield_ …." Fran mumbled in her dream and Maxwell reached out touching her hand.

"No!" He whispered softly with tenderness in his voice. "I'm sorry…" He watched as Fran opened her eyes. "How do you feel darling?"

"Alive?" She mumbled the question quietly.

"Yes…you're alive." His hand touched her hair. "Or else I'm looking at one beautiful angel."

Fran let out a soft giggle closing her eyes again. "Max…"

"Shh…Rest…We have the rest of our lives ahead of us now." Maxwell closed his eyes feeling the pressure on his own heart finally release. As she fell back to sleep, he pulled her fragile hand to his, lacing his fingers and relishing the warmth he felt from her body…warming his heart and soul with the knowledge that she would be home very soon.

 _Epilogue…._ _Four months later…_

"Why did I agree to this?" Kathleen eyed Sylvia Fine for a moment and then gazed back towards Nadine. "Remind me?"

"Do you want to stick a knife in my heart!?" Sylvia reached out towards a hanging sword causing Nadine to grumble.

"Just go along with it!" Nadine whispered quietly, giggling with her new sister.

"I didn't have this much trouble at my first wedding…" Kathleen glanced at her watch noticing Stephen heading downstairs. "HEY! Where are you going?"

"Fran and Maxwell will be here any moment." Stephen was being escorted by his two daughters. "My children and… Sylvia have stated we can't …"

"Can't wait?" Kathleen groaned eyeing her mother and then a laughing Nadine.

"See one another twenty four hours before the wedding silly!" A nasal voice filled the room as Fran walked in. She looked amazing as always. Her brown hair had grown back to almost shoulder length and her body was still slim from her treatments, but the doctors had assured her she was well on the road to a full recovery.

"I'm surrounded by FINES!" Kathleen teased letting out a giggle as she kissed her sister's cheek.

"It could be worse." Maxwell now stood beside Stephen. "The day before our wedding Fran found herself stranded with…"

"Hush! They don't need to hear that story!" Fran quickly walked up playfully poking Maxwell's side.

"Why not? I would love to hear it." Kathleen teased as Fran started to open her mouth she noticed the looks being exchanged by Kathleen and Stephen.

"Oh…No no no!" Fran giggled pushing Stephen out of the house. "To the guest house with you!"

"Dream of me?" Stephen let out a teasing laugh kissing Kathleen's lips softly.

"Eww!" The twin boys made a face eyeing one another. "Guest house! Guest house!" They rushed over towards their uncle pushing him out the doorway.

Kathleen now stood beside a smiling Fran. "What?"

"Have I told you lately… Thank you for giving my life back?"

"And you gave me mine…" Kathleen smiled and glanced towards the army of cooks and servants getting ready for a 'BIG' wedding. "My first wedding wasn't like this?"

"Yeah. It was a shot gun wedding!" Hope giggled as Kathleen poked her playfully.

"Your grandmother doesn't need to hear that…"

Maxwell walked over taking Fran's hand in his. "What is it darling? Are you feeling alright?"

"I would feel even betta if ya help me raid the kitchen!" Fran winked pulling his hand. "On the way I'll tell you what I wanna do later." She winked at him as he growled at her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Some things never change!" Maxwell laughed leaving the others to finish the work.


End file.
